


Día de la amistad

by SayriinaBlack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, levihan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayriinaBlack/pseuds/SayriinaBlack
Summary: Hange inventó un día para reconocer a sus amigos y con el paso del tiempo, se hizo famoso.Y la única persona que no esta entusiasmada con la festividad inventada por ella, es Levi.





	Día de la amistad

**Día de la amistad.**

Levi estaba escribiendo reportes de manera tranquila, hasta que Hange entró gritando a su habitación, como era costumbre.

“¡Buenos días, Levi!”

“¿Qué quieres?” Preguntó él, sin levantar la vista.

Hange frunció la boca, ante la respuesta de Levi. “Se supone que debes decir _buenos días Hange, ¿Cómo amaneciste? Hoy es un hermoso día_.”

“¿Qué quieres?” Volvió a preguntar él.

“Vine a entregarte tu regalo del día de la amistad.”

Levi por fin, levantó la cabeza para ver a Hange. “¿Mi qué del qué? ¿Qué carajos es el día de la amistad?”

“Oh, es cierto, no lo sabes, porque apenas va a ser un año que te uniste a la Legión.” Razonó Hange, mientras se rascaba la barbilla. “Pero bueno, te explico: el día de la amistad es una festividad que yo inventé y con el paso del tiempo, se ha hecho muy famosa.”

“¿ _Tú_ inventaste una festividad y los demás te hacen caso? Bueno, el mundo está más jodido de lo que pensaba.”

“Eres muy malvado. Pero sí, me hacen caso, porque es una festividad bonita, en la que reconoces a tus amigos y les agradeces su amistad con regalos. Aunque, últimamente, he escuchado que también están utilizando el día para incluir a esa persona que quieres y amas.”

Levi observaba a Hange con incredulidad. No podían creer que _realmente_ existiera esa idiotez del _día de la amistad_. Pero si de algo no tenía duda, era de que, a la única persona que creería capaz de inventar algo así, sería a ella.

“Dime, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante idea?” Quiso saber, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Y se arrepintió casi al instante, al ver el brillo en los ojos de Hange, que solo aparecía, cuando esta, observaba a un titán.

“Me da gusto que lo preguntes…” empezó a decir Hange emocionada.

“A mi ya no.” Murmuró Levi.

“…la idea surgió, mientras era cadete y quería hacer algo especial para mis compañeros, así que un día me desperté decida y a todos mis amigos les di un regalo, diciendo _“¡feliz día de la amistad! ¡Gracias por ser mi amigo!”_ y ya con eso, se hizo famosa mi idea. Es una historia bonita, ¿Verdad?”

“No para mí.”

“Eres un aguafiestas. Pero, aquí esta tu regalo.”

Hange le extendió un pedazo de papel, en el que había, lo que suponía, era un dibujo de una persona. La dedicatoria decía: _para el enano gruñón, de Hange._

Levi estuvo tentado en romper el papel en la cara de Hange, por llamarlo enano.

“Y esto, ¿Qué? ¿Es para que me limpie el culo?”

“¡Claro que no!” exclamó Hange con indignación. “Es un dibujo tuyo. Yo lo hice.”

Levi volvió a ver el dibujo. Si, tenía sentido que ella lo hubiera hecho. Estaba horrible.

“También les hice a Erwin, Moblit, Mike y Nanaba, ¿Quieres verlos?”

Un brillo malvado se apoderó de los ojos de Levi. Sabía que, si los demás dibujos estaban tan feos como el de él, esa sería su única oportunidad de verlos.

“Por que no.”

Hange, emocionada, sacó los dibujos del sobre que llevaba en la mano. Los acomodó sobre el escritorio y sonrió contenta.

“¿Qué tal me quedaron?”

Levi los veía a todos iguales. Feos y deformes. Pero no le costó reconocer el de Erwin. Nadie tenía las cejas como él.

“Este es Erwin.” Dijo, señalado el dibujo del centro.

“¡Sí! Entonces, ¿Si se parece a él?”

“Idéntico.” Respondió Levi con un dejo de sarcasmo, que ella no notó.

“Genial, estoy segura de que les van a encantar.” Hange recogió los dibujos y los guardo. “Bueno, me voy, espero recibas muchos regalos…”

“Espera un segundo, ¿Qué se supone tengo que hacer, si recibió un regalo?” Cuestionó Levi.

“Bueno, la idea sería, regresar el gesto.”

“¿O sea qué estás esperando que te regale algo?” Hange sonrió y eso lo tomó él como un _sí._

“No es que lo _espere_ , pero sí quieres hacerlo, depende de ti. ¡Nos vemos!”

* * *

Levi realmente no esperaba otro regalo, seguía creyendo que la festividad de Hange no era tan famosa como ella misma creía, pero se llevo una sorpresa, al recibir de Erwin una caja de té negro y de Mike, un plumero.

Sabía qué el regalo del maldito sabueso era una burla a su afición por la limpieza, pero lo agradeció.

Solo que ahora, se sentía con la responsabilidad de regresarles el detalle, así que salió del cuartel y se dirigió al mercado, esperando encontrar algo que poder comprarles.

Erwin y Mike no fueron problema: a los dos les compro una bolsa con café. Sabía que era una de las bebidas favoritas de ambos y Mike casi siempre llevaba consigo algo de café, cuando salían de expedición, porque decía, le ayudaba a limpiar su sentido olfativo.

El reto era encontrar algo para la cuatro ojos. Sabía que el regalo perfecto seria un titán para que pudiera experimentar con él, pero no tenía el tiempo, ni las ganas de ir a cazar uno. Su otra opción, era algo científico. La había escuchado quejarse de que necesitaba un nuevo microscopio, pero eso se salía bastante de su presupuesto.

Mientras pensaba, sus ojos fueron a parar a un puesto de flores, el cual estaba rodeado por algunos soldados, comprando flores para sus chicas.

En ese momento, si cerebro hizo _click_. Hange era una chica, y por ende, debían gustarle las flores ¿No?.

Se espero a que los soldados se fueran para acercarse. Realmente no sabía lo que buscaba, nunca le había regalado flores a nadie. La mujer del puesto le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda. Él respondió que no estaba seguro.

“Bueno, para esos caso, piense en como es la persona a la que se las va a regalar.” Le aconsejo la mujer con una sonrisa.

 _¿Cómo era Hange?_ Apenas se hizo esa pregunta, sus ojos fueron a parar en un girasol. Tan amarillo y chillante como Hange, con el centro del mismo color de sus ojos. Ni siquiera lo pensó y compro un ramo de dichas flores.

El problema ahora era, regresar al cuartel, sin que nadie lo viera con ellas. Se vio con suerte, el camino y el lugar los encontró desiertos. Al llegar a su habitación, dejo el ramo de flores sobre su escritorio y salió a buscar a Erwin y Mike para entregarles sus regalos, el de Hange tendría que esperar. Lo último que quería, era lo vieran con un ramo de flores en la mano y empezarán a hacerle preguntas.

Los encontró a los dos en el patio y les entrego sus regalos. Dado que tenía tiempo libre, antes de la sigue expedición, el ambiente era relajado y tranquilo. Se quedó platicando con ellos, hasta que la voz ruidosa de Hange se hizo presente.

Llego a donde estaban y saludo a Levi, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

“¿Cómo les ha ido el día de hoy?” Les pregunto contenta.

“La pregunta aquí, es como te ha ido a ti.” Dijo Mike.

“¡De maravilla! ¡Me han regalado un sinfín de cosas! Entre las que destacan unos libros, una nueva libreta de notas y algunos artículos qué me hacían falta para mi laboratorio.”

Levi escuchó la lista detallada de los regalos que había recibido la cuatro ojos y se dio cuenta, de que sus flores, tal vez no habían sido la mejor idea.

Se despidió de ellos, diciendo tenía reportes que terminar y se fue a su habitación. Se estuvo encerrado ahí el resto del día. Cuando el cielo empezaba a adquirir tonos anaranjados, volteó a ver las flores. Empezaban a lucir marchitas y era debido a que, no las había puesto en agua. Tenían el mismo semblante apagado que él.

Se apiado de ellas, tomo un jarrón y las puso con algo de agua. Esperaba tomarán algo de vida, antes de entregárselas a Hange.

Cuando salió, a la hora de la cena, esperaba que Hange se sentará en la misma mesa, donde siempre lo hacían Erwin, Mike, Nanaba y él. Pero se sorprendió, al verla sentarse en otro lugar.

“¿Por qué Hange no se sentó con nosotros?” Pregunto Nanaba con el ceño fruncido.

“Desde hace rato parece estar de mal humor.” Respondió Mike.

“¿De mal humor? Pero, ¡si le han llovido regalos! No puede estar de malas.”

Mike se encogió de hombros. “Le cambió el semblante desde la tarde.”

“Ahora que lo mencionas, desde que le dije que Levi nos había regalado café, pareció molestarse.” Comentó Erwin.

Un silencio se apoderó de la mesa y nadie dijo nada. Pero para Levi, estaba más claro qué el agua, que Hange estaba enojada con él, por no haberle dado nada, cuando ella fue la primera en regalarle algo.

Terminó de cenar y espero a que Hange se lo hiciera, para poder hablar con ella. Cuando la vio ponerse de pie y salir, él hizo lo mismo.

“Cuatro ojos.” La llamó mientras caminaba hacia ella. Ella de detuvo y dio media vuelta. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Estaba dolida y todo lo que quería hacer, era lanzarlo a la boca de un titán.

“Mande.” Dijo ella de manera tajante.

“¿Puedes venir un momento a mi habitación?”

“No. Tengo reportes que terminar. Buenas noches.”

Sin darle la oportunidad a Levi de decirle algo o detenerla, Hange se dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar casi corriendo.

Levi se sintió frustrado y se fue a su habitación.

Las flores habían regresado a la vida y ahora, eran tan bonitas y brillantes como cuando las había comprado.

Empezó a debatir entre el darle las flores a Hange o no. Pero, si no lo hacía, ¿Qué iba a hacer él con ellas? Probablemente, tirarlas al día siguiente, para que nadie las viera. Y no quería hacer eso, estaban demasiado bonitas, aunque no fuese capaz de reconocerlo en voz alta.

Decidió, entonces, darle las flores a Hange, pero se esperaría a que fuese más tarde y no hubiera nadie en los pasillos.

Mientras esperaba, decidió regresarle el mismo regalo que le habla hecho a él y le hizo un dibujo feo y deforme, en el cual la puso con unos lentes gigantes.

En la dedicatoria escribió: _para lentes de mierda, de Levi._

No solía tener sentido del humor, pero esperaba el dibujo ridículo hiciera el trabajo de quitarle a Hange lo molesta, en caso de que las flores no.

Cuando salió de su habitación, con las flores en la mano, se sentía nervioso y no se explicaba porqué. Si, era la primera vez que le regalaba flores a alguien, pero eso no era todo, lo sabía y no lo entendía.

Fue directo al laboratorio de Hange, que se encontraba en el segundo piso del edificio. Cuando llego, vio luz por debajo de la puerta y al acercarse, escuchó la voz de Hange del otro lado. Era apenas un murmullo, pero sabía que, cuando se concentraba, tenía la manía de pensar en voz alta.

Tocó la puerta, nadie le abrió. Volvió a tocar y no obtuvo respuesta. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. En la tercera vez, estuvo a punto de derribarla a golpes, hasta que Hange le abrió.

Al verlo, pudo ver la sombra de desagrado en los ojos de ella. Si decirle nada, levantó la mano donde llevaba las flores.

“Feliz día de la amistad.”

El semblante de Hange cambió en un segundo.

“¿Son flores? ¿Para mí?” Pregunto sin poder creerlo.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco. “No cuatro ojos, son nabos para Erwin.”

Hange soltó una risita nerviosa y tomó las flores con las manos temblorosas.

“Mu-muchas gracias, Levi.”

“De nada. Buenas noches.”

Sin decir más, salió huyendo del lugar. No había avanzado mucho, cuando una mano lo tomó del brazo, lo obligó a qué diera media vuelta y fue envuelto en un abrazo.

Tardó un momento en salir del shock. Hange lo estaba abrazando. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió la necesidad de alejarla de él. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de muestras de afecto. No desde Isabel. Ella había sido la única que recordaba, lo había abrazado así.

Pero le dio un momento a Hange, hasta que ella sola lo liberó.

“Lamento mi efusividad.” Se disculpó y Levi se pregunto si _realmente_ lo la lamentaba. “Es solo que, es la primera vez que me regalan flores. Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños lo han hecho. Todo el tiempo me regalan libros, solo recuerdan mi gusto por saber y olvidan que también soy una chica y que, bueno, las flores también serían un lindo detalle.”

Levi encontró la situación irónica. Pero tendría en cuenta el volverle a regalar flores para su cumpleaños, si alguno de los dos sobrevivía lo suficiente.

“Y me encantó el dibujo. Que descanses.”

Hange regresó a su laboratorio, y él se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Cuando entró la mañana siguiente al comedor, de lo primero que se enteró, fue de que Hange, había recibido flores el día anterior y nadie sabía de quién.

“Cuando comenté que las flores eran muy bonitas, todo lo que me dijo fue que habían sido un regalo. Probablemente fueron de Erwin, ellos son muy cercanos.”

“No, podría apostar que fueron por parte de Moblit.”

“Insisto en que fueron de Mike.”

Levi escuchó varias conversaciones al respecto y encontró insultante, que en ninguna, lo mencionara a él. Tal vez era mejor así, pero de igual manera, era como si nadie tomará en cuenta su relación con Hange.

Al salir terminar su desayuno, Erwin le pregunto si podría acompañarlo esa tarde, a ver a una persona que estaba interesada en financiar alguna de sus expediciones. Levi no se negó, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y prefería estar fuera del cuartel, a tener que escuchar todas las teorías relacionadas con las flores de Hange.

Estaban esperando el carruaje que los llevaría a donde sea que fuesen, cuando Erwin rompió el silencio.

“A Hange le encantaron las flores que le diste.”

Levi abrió lo ojos con sorpresa y volteó a verlo. “¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?”

Erwin sonrió. “Ella me lo dijo esta mañana. No te preocupes, no pienso hacer esa información de dominio público.”

Levi lo agradeció. Sabía que si Hange solo le había dicho la verdad a él, era por algo. Volteó hacía la ventana del laboratorio, donde los girasoles brillaban ante el sol del atardecer, para luego ver aparecer a Hange, que contemplaba las flores con devoción. Ella lo miró, le sonrió y lo saludo con la mano.

Él le hizo un leve ademán con la cabeza y desvío la mirada, sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza contra el pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero les haya gustado!  
> Decidí poner la fecha, como un invento de Hange, porque creo a ella sería a la única a la que se le ocurriría algo así. 
> 
> Y lo de Mike y el café:  
> En las perfumerías, tienen siempre (o casi siempre) contenedores con café, para que te limpien la nariz, luego de oler perfumes, para que puedas seguir distinguiendo los diferentes aromas y que no sientas que todos huelen a lo mismo. De ahí saqué la idea.
> 
> Kudos y coments son bien recibidos, aprovechen que son gratis :D


End file.
